Catching Two Reprobates
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: Soundwave has to find Frenzy and Rumble before they get into too much trouble when they run off while his back is turned for a short moment.


Summary: Soundwave has to find Frenzy and Rumble before they get into too much trouble when they run off while his back is turned for a short moment.

Notes: Frenzy is black and red. Rumble is blue. Ravage is black and silver. Laserbeak is red and silver.

"Rumble, Frenzy: whereabouts: unknown," he stated, looking between his two, much more obedient, femmes. "Mission: find."

"You got it," Ravage replied with a feral grin, always excited to go hunting no matter what the 'prey' was or if she got to bring them back or not. "I'll head towards the shops."

"I, of course, have the air," Laserbeak said with a decisive click of her beak as she hopped from side to side on Soundwave's arm in anticipation of what promised to be an interesting flight."

"Soundwave: bars and clubs. Comm arrays?"

"On," Ravage answered.

"And fully functional," the condor added with another short hop.

With a light pulse over their much more stabilized bonds that signaled for them to begin, the two animal-framed symbionts took off, Laserbeak launching herself with an extra push from his arm and Ravage bounding away with a powerful drive from her hindquarters. He watched them for a long moment to make sure that they were not accosted there in the heavy traffic of the Bazaar. It would not be the first time something like that had happened to them, so he had gotten into the habit of watching them much more closely until they were out of his sight along with monitoring the bond for any interference. When he was satisfied that they were going to be fine, he turned and moved towards the section that had been designated for him to search.

A heavy sigh shook his frame almost imperceptibly as he walked towards a part of the city he only entered when working, but now had to so that he could find his wayward mini-mechs. Hopefully they were not headed to one of the places that had barred him entry after finding out his profession, but he was not going to hold out hope when he knew how much the brothers loved causing trouble. It would not surprise him one bit if they went to one of those just because they could. What made it worse was that they were not quite to their legal majority and could get roughed up by the bouncers for trying to sneak in. He put any further thoughts out of his mind so that he would not worry unnecessarily. There would be enough time for that if they were found in anything other than normal conditions – slightly dented and with scratches through their paint.

It took joors to walk through the club district, during which Laserbeak circled overhelm a few times, but spent most of her time with Ravage, helping her search the Bazaar and shops much more thoroughly than she could have on her own. By that time, he was starting to give up hope of finding them until they called out for him through the fledgling bond they had forged or they showed up at the door to his new apartment. Just when he was about to give up for the dark cycle, he felt a slight widening of his perceptions that was the sign of the twins being nearby.

He followed the pull, feeling their mischief tinged emotions the entire time and knowing that they were taking his presence as the catalyst for running. That may not end well with the crowd in the area since he was sure that they were staying within the lines of mecha waiting to get into the clubs and some of the bars, though the latter only happened when the building was at its maximum capacity.

"Rumble, Frenzy: return!" he called, sure that they were within hearing and not wanting to dive into the throng of mecha standing outside of one of the lower end clubs that was still presentable and catered to those in a lower income bracket.

"Aww!" Frenzy whined loudly. "Come on, Boss! Why can't we have fun out here?"

They were still on the move and, even if he could not feel that they were, he would have figured that they were since the red and black mini-mech was capable of throwing his voice well enough to confuse almost everyone, even those that are standing next to him. That was part of what had drawn Soundwave to him in the first place since he had a great appreciation for anyone who studied sounds. Rumble had been his own challenge, but he had liked the spunkiness the blue mini-mech had shown in their first meeting. By this time, even such a short time into their bond, he greatly appreciated both and loved them both for different reasons.

A pulse of fear came through their bond, spurring Soundwave into decisive action to try and keep the two mini-mechs from harm. He pushed through the crowd, elbowing any mecha that did not get out of his way fast enough. Most of them started to say something until they realized what his build symbolized and then kept their mouths shut. If a host-carrier was pushing to get somewhere, it was almost a guarantee that he was doing so in protection of one of his symbionts. No one wanted to be on the bad side of one of them since it never ended well for the offender.

"Put them down," he growled as he came up to the mech that had hoisted the two tiny frames into the air by their scruff bars. It did not matter that he did not even reach the mech's shoulder as everyone was aware of the damage that a carrier-host could inflict if one felt that their charges were in danger. That was the reason no symbiont was allowed to be physically harassed, though verbal was something that many mecha did get away with, especially with those in animal frames.

"Sorry, mech," the much larger mech said, hurriedly setting them back on their feet. His voice radiated soothing and calming emotions, though Soundwave was not as affected as he thought he probably should be with Frenzy and Rumble's reaction to it. "They're really slippery and I didn't want to step on them, but they aren't allowed in because they aren't old enough."

Soundwave picked the two up and allowed them to climb until they were sitting on his shoulders before deigning to reply to the large black and purple mech. "Soundwave: thanks you. Frenzy, Rumble: disobedient. Query: designation?"

The tank turned a curious, though detached, look on the navy mech at the mess his vocals made of his speech before shrugging and answering the question. "Tarn."

"Soundwave: thanks Tarn."

He turned and left the area, his two mini-mechs riding quite contentedly on his shoulders as they teased each other through their brother bond. The crowd parted before him so that he was able to leave much more quickly than he had gotten through, especially after he had been able to pretty much stare down a mech that was so much larger than he was. Over the bond, he made sure that Frenzy and Rumble understood that they would suffer the consequences of running off and getting themselves into trouble. He would not always be able to be there for them if they decided to run off at every opportunity.


End file.
